The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types.
Based upon increased demand for many of these services, MSOs often find themselves reconfiguring their headend equipment (e.g., edge termination system) to provide a higher number of channels per service group. Each channel can provide a level of service to the service group. Each of the edge termination devices can include an upconverter that was dynamically tunable to an output frequency, and would be connected to a combiner to multiplex signals together. When an existing deployment outgrows the currently configured service level, technicians are sent to the headend to re-cable the deployment to provide additional radio frequency (RF) channels to the service group. However, re-cabling the deployment leads to service outages, additional cable, equipment, technician time, expense, etc.